In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate is processed by an apparatus to manufacture the semiconductor device. At this time, in order to appropriately manufacture the semiconductor device, it is desirable that a portent of an abnormality occurrence of the apparatus is detected and maintenance of the apparatus is performed.